Mãe sempre tem razão!
by Temaris2SShika
Summary: Temari está na casa de Shikamaru por uns tempos, demo ele tem que sair em missão... O que será que acontece? Casal: ShikaxTema Espero que gostem Songfic que mostra que mãe sempre tem razão! Infelizmente eu descobri isso do pior jeito! T.T


_**Desclaimer: **__Tipo, será mesmo que eu ainda tenho que dizer isso? Bom, acho que sim né... Então: Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Mangaká Masashi Kishimoto, do mesmo jeito que a música presente na fic pertence à cantora Avril Lavigne._

_**Música:**__ When You're Gone – Avril Lavigne._

_**Casal principal:**__ ShikaxTema _

_Minna - San num prometo que a fic irá fic boa demo, juro que vou tentar n.n_

_**Legenda:**_

"blu, blé, blá, blu, blé, blá_" - pensamento_

_- _blá, blá, blá..._ – fala_

"_Lá, lá, lá, lá, lá" – Letra da música em português _

_- alálá-ôôôôô" – Temari cantando_

" _passadoooo"__ - Flash Back_

_**Aviso:**__ Pra quem gosta de Hentai sinto informar mas nessa fic não terá nem um pouquinho porque eu sou totalmente contra o Hentai ok?_

**_Mãe sempre tem razão_**

_**Flash back:**_

_**Pov's Temari**_

"_Droga! Parece até que to impossibilitada de fazer alguma coisa! A Tsunade e o Gaara me proibiram de sair daqui, só porque torci meu tornozelo, eu até já consigo andar!Mas nãoooo! Ninguém acredita que eu to bem!! Ai que raiva! Agora tenho que ficar aqui na casa do Shikamaru o dia inteiro! Tendo que ver ele dormir e reclamar de tudo o tempo todo! Co-mo is-so me ir-ri-ta! Ainda se tenho que sair, é só com ele, aquele insuportivel! Até parece que eles vão conseguir me segurar aqui por muito tempo! Já já eu fujo! E... Nossa! Como esse baka está fazendo barulho! Nem dá pra reclamar em pensamento em paz! Também, isso que dá dormir no mesmo quarto que ele! Parece até que não percebe que eu estou..."_

_**Fim do Pov's Temari **_

_- Temari! Acorda Temari! – Shikamaru chacoalhava levemente Temari na tentativa de acordá-la_

_- Já estou acordada Baka! – Responde a mesma se virando e abrindo os olhos_

_- Eu ia adivinhar? Estava ai de olhos fechados... Mas também isso não importa, só te acordei para avisar que estou saindo em missão..._

_- De novo? Que rank dessa vez?_

_- S._

_- Vê se toma cuidado! Da última vez você saiu em uma rank A e voltou todo machucado! _

_- Está se preocupando comigo é Sabaku?_

_- Mas é claro que não! Só estou dizendo isso porque da última vez quem teve de cuidar de você fui eu!_

_- Sei... Sei... – ele a respondeu sarcasticamente dando um daqueles sorrisinhos de lado que só ele sabe dar - Bom, acho melhor eu ir se não eu me atraso... Ja ne – Shikamaru pegou suas coisas e saiu do quarto deixando Temari sozinha com seus pensamentos..._

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

"Que porcaria viu! Já uma chatice ficar aqui trancafiada! Quem diria sozinha... De novo o Nara teve que sair em um missão, e eu? Não! Eu tenho que ficar aqui segundo os malditos Kages daqui e de Suna!" Silêncio (na mente dela ok?) "Só espero que o Shika fique bem, da última vez ele voltou todo machucado e a missão só durou três dias... Já fazem 25 dias que ele foi para essa missão... Não que eu esteja preocupada, como disse a ele no dia que partiu, só não quero ter que ficar cuidando dele depois..."

- Temari!!! – gritou Yoshino – Venha jantar!! – disse a mesma aparecendo na porta do quarto

- Muito obrigada senhora Nara, mas eu não estou com fome...

- Desse jeito você irá ficar doente! Faz dias que não come!

- Para falar a verdade, ultimamente não estou me sentindo muito bem...

Yoshino se sentou na beirada da cama de Temari e olhou para garota que estava sentada na escrivaninha escrevendo algo.

- Temari... – a garota olhou para a mulher – Essa tristeza repentina tem a ver com meu filho?

A garota desviou o olhar

- Claro que não!

-... – Essa resposta já havia confirmado as suspeitas de Yoshino – E isso que você tanto escreve, o que é?

- Uma música...

- Para alguém especial?

Temari apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Ok então... Vou indo, Shikaku deve estar para chegar...

- Tá. – a garota disse enquanto Yoshino saia do quarto tendo absoluta certeza de que **sim**, a música era para alguém especial...

"Já estou quase terminado a música... Está ficando muito bonita e por mais que eu não queira admitir, é sim para o Shikamaru... Nesses 25 dias que eu fiquei aqui sozinha me preocupando com ele me fizeram finalmente admitir que ele é importante para mim e que ele faz muita falta na minha vida! Para falar a verdade, até que eu não me importaria de cuidar dele mais uma vez caso ele se machucasse... Estou realmente sentindo sua falta... Está certo que eu sempre fiquei sozinha em Suna, mas nestas vezes eu sabia que ele estava aqui seguro, ou se por acaso ele ia para alguma missão, eu não ficava sabendo, demo... Essa vez eu fiquei aqui, o esperando, cada dia mais angustiada e isso está me matando por dentro!"

Temari pensava enquanto escrevia e relia a sua música.

- Terminei!

- Temari. – chamou Shikaku entrando no quarto de seu filho

- Sim senhor Nara?

- Eu e Yoshino vamos até o supermercado, você quer vir junto?

- Não muito obrigada... Estou meio cansada e acho que vou ficar aqui...

- Isso que dá não comer... Acaba ficando fraquinha... – a mãe de Shikamaru diz entrando no quarto

- Gomenasai Senhora Yoshino... Prometo que amanhã me esforçarei para pelo menos tomar café.

- Quero só ver ein! – diz ela dando um sorrisinho – Mas caso você fique com fome, o jantar ainda está na mesa!

- Hai! – respondeu Temari

- Vamos amor? – pergunta Shikaku dando um selinho em Yoshino que afirma com a cabeça – Bom, em menos de duas horas estaremos de volta e a porta ficará destrancada ok Temari?

- Aham...

- Então, tchau querida – diz Yoshino sorrindo, os dois saem do quarto e logo em seguida Temari pode ouvir a porta da entrada se fechando.

- Finalmente! – Temari vai até o piano de Shikamaru que fica em seu quarto, abre sua tampa, coloca a letra da música na estante do mesmo e começa a tocar uma melodia que ia inventando na hora. Uma melodia que ia saindo lá de dentro... De seu machucado coração (T.T)

Neste momento alguém abre a porta de entrada, "Nossa! Como os dois voltaram rápido, devem ter esquecido algo..." Temari pensou...

Ela começou tocando a introdução e depois de alguns segundos começou a cantar...

_-I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cried  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_

"Eu sempre precisei de um tempo comigo mesma  
Mas nunca imaginei que eu precisaria de você  
Quando eu choro  
E os dias parecem como anos  
Quando eu estou sozinha  
E a cama onde você deita  
Está arrumada do seu lado 

Aos poucos passos que iam em direção ao quarto foram ecoando pela casa, Temari porém, não escutou pois estava cantando extremamente alto, a ponto de uma certa pessoinha que havia acabado de chegar escutar a música desde o comecinho...

-When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

"_Quando você vai embora  
Eu conto os passos que você dá  
Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?"_

_-When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
the words I need to hear  
to always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you_

"Quando você vai  
Os pedaços do meu coração sentem falta de você  
Quando você vai  
O rosto que eu conhecia se perdeu também  
Quando você vai  
Todas as palavras que preciso ouvir  
Para conseguir ir adiante com meu dia  
E fazer ficar bem  
Eu sinto sua falta" 

A figura misteriosa escutava e apreciava a música da porta do quarto enquanto Temari se entretia cada vez mais na música chegando ao ponto de quase chorar...

-I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

"_Eu nunca tinha me sentido dessa forma antes  
Tudo o que eu faço  
Me lembra você  
E as roupas que você deixou  
Elas estão pelo chão  
E elas cheiram exatamente como você  
Eu amo as coisas que você faz"_

-When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

"_Quando você vai embora  
Eu conto os passos que você dá  
Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?"_

-_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear  
to always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you _

"Quando você vai  
Os pedaços do meu coração sentem falta de você  
Quando você vai  
O rosto que eu conhecia se perdeu também  
Quando você vai  
Todas as palavras que preciso ouvir  
Para conseguir ir adiante com meu dia  
E fazer ficar bem  
Eu sinto sua falta"

_-We were made for each other  
I'll keep it forever  
I know we were  
Yeah, yeah..._

"_Nós fomos feitos um pro outro  
Eu vou guardar isso pra sempre  
Eu sei que fomos  
Sim, sim"_

Na face do "ser" (que estava na porta) um sorriso maroto começou a se formar...

_-And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe  
I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah..._

"_Tudo que eu sempre quis foi para você saber  
Tudo que eu faço eu dou meu coração e alma  
Eu mal posso respirar  
Eu preciso sentir você aqui comigo  
Sim" _

-When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear  
Will always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you 

"_Quando você vai  
Os pedaços do meu coração sentem falta de você  
Quando você vai  
O rosto que eu conhecia se perdeu também  
Quando você vai  
Todas as palavras que preciso ouvir  
Para conseguir ir adiante com meu dia  
E fazer ficar bem  
Eu sinto sua falta"_

- Uau ein! – a "pessoa" (qualé, vocês já sabem que é o Shikamaru né?) disse enquanto **tentava** entrar no quarto – Você realmente está sentindo falta desta pessoa...

- Shikamaru?? – Temari levanta em um pulo do banco do piano olhando assustada para o garoto a sua frente

Ele estava realmente machucado, bem pior que da outra vez sua perna estava ferida, isso fora as outras partes do corpo que estavam todas arranhadas e machucadas...

- Você... Você está bem? – perguntou a menina correndo em sua direção e o impedindo de cair no chão

Temari ajudou Shikamaru a andar até a cama e o deitou na mesma:

- Fique ai que eu já volto! Vou pegar a caixa de primeiros socorros da sua mãe...

O garoto apenas ascentiu com a cabeça.

Alguns segundos depois Temari já havia voltado:

- Afinal... O que aconteceu com você? – a garota ainda estava em estado de choque por vários motivos, como ele ter chego do nada, todo machucado e ainda ter ouvido a música que ela compôs para ele.

Temari se sentou em sua cama ao lado de Shikamaru:

- Digamos que a missão foi muito... Problemática!

- Um... – Temari já esperava essa resposta afinal era sempre isso que ele falava – E precisava demorar tanto? – Shikamaru a lançou um olhar malicioso - Er... Sua **mãe **já estava preocupada!

- É que eu tive que ficar um tempinho no hospital para a Tsunade curar os ferimentos mais graves...

- Tinham mais ferimentos??

- Hai...

- Ah não! Agora eu quero saber que missão foi essa!

- Achei que você já soubesse, – ao falar isso as bochechas do jovem Nara começaram a ficar vermelhinhas – é que nessa missão eu matei um cara e... Como o cara era um assassino famoso de Suna, digamos que foi meio trabalhoso acabar com ele e depois de tudo a morte dele e os motivos saíram no jornal...

- A é? – Temari levantou-se e foi até a mesa da sala onde se encontravam os jornais dos últimos dias. Em um deles, estava escrito bem grande na manchete **"Ninja do clã Nara mata assassino, famoso por matar em série, de Suna"**, Temari leu a manchete e a noticía. Ao entrar no quarto estava nas últimas linhas... Ao terminar de ler abaixou o jornal e olhou para Shikamaru:

- Aqui diz que toda a briga começou por causa de uma garota e que a sua missão era apenas levar um papel importante para o Baki... – disse ela lendo a parte que detalhava mais ou menos isso e dando uma resumida para falar

- Uhum...

- E... Será que eu posso saber o que ele fez para vocês brigarem por uma menina? – Temari perguntava enquanto se aproximava da cama

- Bom digamos que ele disse umas coisas que eu não gostei nada sobre uma certa garota... – o Nara estava começando a ficar mais vermelho do que antes

- Tá mais que garota e que coisas? – ela já estava ficando impaciente, e se a garota não fosse ela e fosse uma qualquer lá mesmo de Suna??

- Bom... Sabe ele era bem burro! Só sabia matar, porque falava mais que a boca e me contou todo o seu "futuro" plano! Então, ele disse: - Shikamaru engrossou a voz para imitar o assassino – "Pô! Fala sério pirralho! Eu to te avisando que é melhor sair do meu caminho! Eu ainda to a fim de achar aquela tal da irmã do Kazekage e dá uns cata nela... Porque ela mó gostosa, você já viu o tamanho dos peitos dela? E a bunda então? Vou ver se consigo seqüestrar ela! Daí além de pedir resgate eu ainda aproveito um pouco dela e... – Shikamaru parou de falar deixando Temari anciosa.

- E...?

- Ele parou por ai porque recebeu um murro na cara... – A esse ponto Shikamaru nem olhava mais para Temari, apenas apreciava algum ponto interessante no teto

- Quer dizer que o motivo da briga fui eu? Que você está assim por minha causa? – Temari estava mais feliz do que angustiada. Ele havia se arriscado e quase morrido... Por ela? – Shikamaru se levantou com dificuldade da cama

- Não é bem assim... Eu bati nele por que quis... Achei que ele não deveria falar da quele jeito de você.

- Ficou com ciúme foi? – Agora a pouca angustia que nela havia, tinha se transformado em alegria por completo, só por pensar que ele poderia ter tido ciúmes dela um sorriso vitorioso começou a se formar em seu rosto

- Eu com ciúmes? – agora ele ria – Até parece!

- Ficou sim!

Os dois iam se aproximando, agora Shikamaru estava andando (mancando) de frente para Temari que andava de costas pelo quarto em direção a cama do Nara que por acaso era maior que a de Temari.

- E você? Que compôs aquela música para mim!

- Gostou? Er... Quer dizer... Quem disse que foi para você!?

- É claro que foi! E para quem mais seria?

- Ah! Quer dizer que você acha que você é o único garoto que eu posso chegar a gostar?

- Não... – Temari tropeçou no pé da cama e caiu trazendo Shikamaru consigo que tombou bem em cima dela deixando seus rostos bem próximos – Eu apenas acho que meu amor por você é maior do que o de qualquer outra pessoa... Tanto que já te amou, como que vai te amar...

Os rostos foram se aproximando aos poucos... Os lábios estavam se encostando:

- Chagamos!! – grita Shikaku abrindo a porta do quarto e assustando os dois

" Kuso!!! Foi quase!! Mas nãoooo!!! Os pais dele tinham que estragar tudo!! Bom, pelo menos eles não viram nada graças as sacolas que estavam cobrindo suas caras... Ou pelo menos eu acho que não viram..." – pensou Temari se mordendo de raiva

- Shikamaru!!!!! – gritou a mãe do garoto correndo para abraçá-lo – Que saudade!!!!

- Oi mamãe... – "Saco! **Quase **que eu beijo a Temari..." pensava o garoto

- Oi filhão!!!

- Oi pai!!

O garoto abraçou os pais e nem precisou explicar nada, pois pelos jornais eles já haviam descoberto tudo.

Temari continuou deitada na cama até os pais de Shikamaru saírem... A mesma se levantou ficando de frente com o Nara.

- Onde foi que nós paramos mesmo? – disse o menino se aproximando

- Nossa que frasezinha mais clichê Shikamaru! – respondeu Temari também se aproximando dele

- Ah! Foi maus... É que eu não sabia o que dizer...

- Se não abe o que dizer é melhor ficar quieto não acha?

- Concerteza!– agora sim, o beijo finalmente aconteceu e dessa vez sem interrupções... Os dois se beijavam intensamente, como se estivessem matando toda a saudade dos 25 dias e mais dos outro milhares que ele foi para missões sem ela. Eles foram caminhando e se beijando até a cama de Shikamaru onde os dois deitaram... Bom, como ninguém é de ferro, o ar faltou né! Fazer o que?

- Uau! Até que para um preguiçoso, baka que nem você... O seu beijo é muito bom!

- E, e até que para uma problemática que mais parece a minha mãe... Você beija muuuuuito bem...

- Um... E o que você acha de repetir a dose então ein? – agora Temari ficava por cima do garoto e o beijo recomeçava...

Esse durou um pouco mais que o outro...

- Tema? – Os dois estavam deitados... A garota estava deitado no peitoral de Shika, e o mesmo acariciava os cabelos dela enquanto conversavam

- Fala...

- Aquela música... Você a compôs enquanto eu estive fora?

- Foi... Porque? Você não gostou? - Temari perguntou preocupada

- Pelo contrário... - disse Shikamaru rindo - Eu amei! – disse ele dando mais um de seus sorrisinhos (caramba! Como ele tá sorrindo nessa fic né?)

Ela também sorriu, porém seu sorriso era triste:

- Shika... Promete que nunca mais faz isso?

- Isso o que? Sorrir?

- Não seu bobo! Além do mais, porque eu adoro seu sorriso! - ela disse agora já sorrindo de verdade

- Então não é pra eu fazer o quê?

- Me deixar tanto tempo sozinha de novo!

- Ah! Isso! Tá bom... Eu não te deixo mais sozinha por tanto tempo...

- Promete? - a Sabaku perguntou olhando para Shika

- Prometo... - respondeu ele a dando um selinho

- Agora vamos! - Temari disse se levantando do nada

- Onde? - Shikamaru perguntou confuso

- Cuidar de seus ferimentos oras!

- Ah não! Eu to com uma preguiçaaaa!!!

- Pra variar né?

- Me dá um desconto vá?

- Iie! Vamos!!

- Ah nãooo!!

- Vamos!! - disse Temari o puxando pelo braço

- Tenho uma idéia melhor do que fazer com você sua problemática!

- Ahn? - Temari parou de puxá-lo - O que?

- Isso!! - ele disse a puxando para a cama e fazendo cocegas na mesma que ria sem parar

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do lado de fora Yoshino conseguia escutar toda conversa:

-Bom, parece que o nosso filho achou a mulher com quem ele irá se casar e passar o resto de seus dias não é mesmo?– ela diz rindo para o marido enquanto enxugava a louça e ele a guardava, Shikaku apenas fez uma cara de : "o que?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

É! Está ai mais uma prova de que "Mãe **sempre** tem razão"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nossa! Que fiz mais ridícula que eu acabei de fazer!!! Gomen... Acho que sou uma péssima escritora mesmo... Bom, mas tomara que com o tempo eu melhore né? Afinal, uma vez na vida eu vou ter que escrever uma fic boa!

Desculpa pra quem leu e odiou T.T

E arigatou por quem leu e gostou n.n

Se quiserem deixar review eu agradeço e respondo viu? n.n

Para falar a verdade essa fic eu já havia postado e o final tinha ficado pior que esse!

Devon: Imaginem como estava ruim então!

Pois é! Estava pessímo! Daí eu refiz e deixei menos pior... Espero que tenham gostado! n.n

Devon: Duvido muito!!

T.T Seu malvado!!

Bjoo

Ja ne


End file.
